1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flotation beds; and, more particularly, to a knock down foundation for a flotation bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterbeds or flotation sleep systems are quite popular but are generally sold in specialty stores dealing exclusively in such beds. In recent years, discount houses have opened up having low overhead and selling goods without frills or special services. However, such stores have not sold waterbeds or flotation sleep systems due to the bulk and complex nature of such sleep systems.
Thus, there is a need for a waterbed that can be sold in a kit form having a knock-down lightweight foundation. Such foundation should be shippable in an elongated form of crated individual parts that can be assembled quickly and easily to form the foundation. Present flotation bed foundations are rigid structures constructed of wood or wood by-products and set upon metal frames or other riser or pedestal supports. Since such foundations are rigid, they cannot be disassembled for shipping and occupy and substantial amount of shipping space, as for example, up to 27 cubic feet. For example, some present queen sized flotation beds may be shipped in two cartons occupying 44 cubic feed in a 45 foot long trailer having a capacity of 3000 cubic feed. Thus, only 68 such beds could be shipped. However, if these beds could be knocked down, appreciably more such beds could be shipped in the same trailer, as for example, 136 such beds resulting in considerable freight savings. Such savings could then be passed on to the customer at a discount warehouse or the like. The container for such a knock down bed could be designed so that a customer could go into such a warehouse or other mass merchandiser, buy it off the shelf and quickly and easily set it up.
Thus, there exists a need for such a knock down lightweight foundation for water beds, air beds or other flotation beds.